


Absence Sort of Does Make the Heart, by Cimorene

by daniomalley



Series: Nesty Verse, by cimorene - podfics [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniomalley/pseuds/daniomalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2003 and 2004. Bob goes up to Jersey in the gap between tours to check out the scene. And also to check out this guy he met...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Sort of Does Make the Heart, by Cimorene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absence Sort of Does Make the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42522) by [cimorene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene). 



> This has always been one of my favourite Ray/Bob fics, and I'd like to thank cimorene for putting up a blanket permission statement and allowing me to create this podfic. Recording this fic was a lot of fun.  
> I'd also like to thank for claiming the podfic during claims and putting together an awesome mix. You can listen to it here:[Confessions of a Snarky Dude](http://www.mediafire.com/download/haliot3d94ggeb3/Confessions_of_a_Snarky_Dude.far) and see her masterpost [here](http://lucifuge5.dreamwidth.org/120105.html), for gorgeous cover art and more about how the songs were chosen.

Title: ["Absence Sort of Does Make the Heart Podfic"](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l4aoy18rkudndgo/Absence01.mp3)  
Author: [cimorene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/)  
Read by: daniomalley22  
Pairing: Ray/Bob  
Content Notes: Explicit sex  
Rating: Explicit  
Length:  
3:15 Summary: Set in 2003 and 2004. Bob goes up to Jersey in the gap between tours to check out the scene. And also to check out this guy he met...

Author's Notes: This has always been one of my favourite Ray/Bob fics, and I'd like to thank cimorene for putting up a blanket permission statement and allowing me to create this podfic. Recording this fic was a lot of fun.  
I'd also like to thank lucifuge for claiming the podfic during claims and putting together an awesome mix. You can listen to it [here](here)


End file.
